Aún eres el Amor de mi Vida
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Y el otoño de mi memoria se acrementa. Allí es donde vive mi alegría,donde reside mi esperanza. En esa ínfima parte de historia, es donde se encuentra mi nostalgia, Tu nostalgia. ¿Qué historia abuelo?-La historia de como amé a Hermione Granger. RETO XD
1. OTOÑO

**_Hola a todos, este es mi Respuesta al reto del foro Weird Sister, "Estaciones". Decidí comenzar por otoño, porque... cri, cri,cri... no tengo una razón aún pero bueno n.nU Bueno, las palabras en negrita más subrayado son las obligatorias del reto y el pseudopoema del principio es una cración mía, asi que espero que sean flexibles conmigo que no soy poetisa ni intento serlo, tan solo me deje llevar y esto salió. Y lamento mucho si no les gusta, pero bueno... hice mi mejor esfuerzo.  
_**

**_En fin, no importa tanto eso.. solo espero que les guste esta primera viñeta. Saludos a todos..._**

**_Andreaeb182_**

* * *

**OTOÑO**

* * *

_Quise emborracharme,_

_Emborracharme con tu melancolía_

_Y beberme,_

_Hasta el último trago de tus recuerdos._

_Deseé llenar mi organismo,_

_Con las fotos de aquellos momentos vividos,_

_Aquellos instantes perdidos_

_Aquellos que están olvidados en el tiempo,_

_Aquellos,_

_Por los que vale la pena vivir_

_Y por los que vale la pena morir._

_Añoré permanecer tranquilo,_

_Y sentarme en la terraza de mi casa_

_A embriagarme con tu nostalgia_

_Y contagiarte de la mía,_

_Para que así compartiéramos este amargo,_

_Pero gratificante trago de realidad._

_Es ese instante mágico_

_En donde mis pensamientos,_

_Se tiñen de naranja,_

_Y el otoño de mi memoria se acrementa._

_Allí es donde vive mi alegría,_

_Donde reside mi esperanza._

_En esa ínfima parte de historia,_

_Es donde se encuentra mi nostalgia,_

_Tu nostalgia._

-Ya llegó el otoño otra vez.- susurró una voz con melancolía.

-Abuelo.- se escuchó un susurro detrás de él. El anciano salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver a su pequeño nieto. Lo llamó con un ademán de su mano y le sonrió cariñosamente al niño.

-¿Qué quieres, Alex?- preguntó con suavidad al niño, mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo, abuelo?- preguntó le niño con curiosidad, sorprendiendo al hombre, para que luego este le sonriera con mayor cariño.

-Un poema, pequeño.- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y para quien era? No te vi con nadie, abuelo.- dijo Alex con confusión.

-Para alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo y a quien amé como nadie más.- respondió con melancolía el hombre, mirando al horizonte, mientras permanecía sentado en aquella cómoda silla frente al amplio jardín de su casa.

-¿Más que a la abuela Astoria?- preguntó el niño mirándolo asombrado. El hombre sonrió y se acercó al oído del pequeño.

-Te diré un secreto.- susurró con diversión, viendo como el niño asentía. –La amé muchísimo más que a la abuela.- completó con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-¿En serio abuelo? Debió de haber sido una persona muy especial para que tu la quisieras tanto.- respondió el niño mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, era la mujer más sorprendente que pude haber conocido jamás.- respondió más para si que para el pequeño que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y ella como es?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Era.- corrigió el mayor. –Ella murió hace muchos años.- completó al ver el rostro confundido de su nieto.

-Lo siento, abuelo.- dijo el pequeño bajando el rostro con tristeza.

-No te pongas triste. Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.- respondió el hombre, mientras le levantando el rostro al menor.

-Abuelo, cuéntame la historia.- pidió le pequeño mientras lo observaba anhelante. El mayor rió suavemente ante ello. -¿Por qué te ríes, abuelo?- preguntó Alex mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus cachetes indignado.

-Eres igual a mi a tu edad.- fue la simple respuesta del mayor mientras desordenaba los cabellos de Alex.

-Abuelo, no me arruines el peinado.- bufó el menor, mientras intentaba alejar las manos del mayor de sus cabellos.

-Si, definitivamente eres igual a mí.- se dijo a si mismo, mientras observaba la rubia cabellera de su nieto. Unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada, con curiosidad.

-Abuelo, cuéntame tu historia con ella.- pidió Alex con más energía.

-Esta bien, pequeño. Te contaré la historia del **amor** de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa, al ver como el pequeño sacaba la lengua, asqueado por la mención del amor.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella, abuelo Draco?- preguntó Alex, notando como su abuelo posaba sus ojos grises, idénticos a los de él, en el firmamento y se perdía en sus recuerdos.

-Hermione Granger.- respondió el hombre en un suspiro.

* * *


	2. INVIERNO

**_Hola aqui estoy nuevamente con otro viñeta para el concurso. La acabo de hacer y me costo harto trabajo. Espero que la disfruten y que al menos haya cumplido el papel de mostrar la situación "actual" de Draco y de como se irá desarrollando la historia. Por favor lean la notica a fin del capitulo y agradezco de antemano su atención prestada. Voy de carrera por lo que no pude dar otra miradita para corregir, peor cualquier cosa, luego me paso cuando este con más tiempo. Un agradecimiento especial a Hoooola, a Karin1 y a Emma.Zunz por haberme dejado review. Gracias por ello. n.n me lograron arrancar una sonrisa. Gracias por lso consejos y como verás, los tomé en cuenta n.n jejeje..._**

**_en fin... Atentamente,_**

_**Andreaeb182**_

* * *

**INVIERNO**

* * *

_-Alex, tendremos que retroceder mucho en el tiempo. Tanto hemos de ir atrás en el pasado, que no creo que sería capaz de reconocerme a mi mismo.- murmuró Draco, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de recuerdos._

* * *

Un año y medio desde la caída del Lord. Un año y medio desde que Potter había vencido al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Dieciséis meses de ser tachado de cobarde. Dieciséis meses siendo odiado por todos, siendo llamado mortifago. En fin, otro diciembre más. Otro diciembre lleno de odio, otro diciembre amargo. Y para colmo, otro diciembre sin su madre.

Caminó con paso lento hacia la tumba. La nieve la cubría por completo, solamente dejando entrever la lapida de piedra y el monumento que estaba detrás de esta. Una estatua de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos. Sonrió melancólico mientras se adentraba a entre las tumbas familiares. Miro con detenimiento por unos segundos la tumba que estaba al otro lado de la de su madre. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que cayera más nieve sobre esta, cubriendo el nombre que allí se leía. Se había enojado sin motivo, ya que así habían sido las estipulaciones de su madre en su testamento. Así había ella decidido estar acompañada en la eternidad. Rodeada de su "familia", estando entre Bellatrix y Lucius. Lucius. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto la tumba de su padre. Se giró y la encontró completamente cubierta de nieve. No se digno en limpiarla, simplemente la dejo así. Tal cual como la había encontrado.

Miró la tumba de su madre, y con otro movimiento de varita, la limpió, dejando ver el césped bien cuidado y algo congelado, que cubría los restos de lo que una vez fue una rubia mujer. Se agachó y depositó su pequeña carga. Un ramo de narcisos. Los narcisos que crecían en el invernadero. Los mismos que su madre solía cuidar con tanto esmero. Los narcisos de Narcissa. Sus flores, su esencia. Ella misma.

Un año había pasado desde la muerte de sus padres. Una plaga, una enfermedad. Un descuido nada más. Mentiras, eso realmente eran mentiras. Tan solo ningún medimago se había dignado a poner un pie en la mansión. Y mucho menos le permitían la entrada a San Mungo. No después de dieciséis meses. No después de la guerra.

-_Accio Whisky, Accio vaso_.-susurró, para luego tomar entre sus manos el vaso de cristal que llegaba y la botella de alcohol.

-Este es por ti Lucius.- susurró mientras llenaba el vaso hasta la mitad y se lo tomaba de un solo trago. Sintió como el licor le quemaba la garganta, desgarrándosela poco a poco.

**_Dadme más licor,_**

**_Para ver si te olvido._**

**_Proporcionadme una razón,_**

**_Para continuar existiendo._**

-Este es por ti, madre.- dijo mientras volvía a llenar el vaso, esta vez por completo y se lo tomaba tan rápido como podía. Nuevamente el liquido quemó su garganta al pasar por allí y le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca y un dolor en el estomago. Dolor que ignoró.

-Y este es para ti, _Tía_.- susurró con rabia, mientras llenaba el vaso por menos de la mitad, se lo llevaba a la boca y lo escupía sobre la nieve que cubría la tumba. -¿Acaso pensaste que te merecías un trago en tu memoria?- preguntó con sarcasmo, como si la fría piedra de mármol le fuese a contestar. -Eso pensé.- dijo luego de unos instantes en silencio.

Río con amargura, mientras veía como su aliento se congelaba y se tornaba en un oloroso vaho. Se sentó en la nieve y apoyó su espalda en la lápida que estaba detrás de si, recostándose en ella y estirando sus piernas mientras tanto.

-No creo que te moleste si me apoyo un poco en tu tumba, ¿no es cierto abuelo?- preguntó a la nada, mientras se acomodaba un poco. Volvió a llenar el vaso, esta vez con un poco más de moderación y comenzó a beberlo lentamente.

-Cuanta falta me haces, madre.- susurró con algo de dolor en su voz, mientras miraba la estatua. Se parecía tanto a su madre, que casi podría confundirla con ella. –Ya es un año desde que te fuiste y me dejaste solo.- continuó diciendo, para luego tomar otro trago de whisky, pero este parecía que ya no le provocaba dolor. Algo más lo hacía por el, y la magnitud del sufrimiento era distinta.

-Madre.-Susurró. –Otra navidad que pasa.- comenzó a decir mientras posaba sus ojos en el cielo nocturno. Poco a poco las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer una a una. -Otra navidad en las sombras.- continuó diciendo, mientras se tomaba otro trago hondo de whisky. Ya se había acabado el vaso. Se sirvió otro vaso más y lo llevó nuevamente a sus labios, vaciándolo hasta la mitad. Sintió como un poco de este líquido corría por la comisura de su boca y se la limpió con elegancia innata.

-Otra navidad vacía.- dijo notando como el cielo parecía querer nublarse. Permaneció en silencio un largo rato, simplemente bebiendo de su vaso. Al rato notó como su botella yacía vacía junto a él e invocó otra. La abrió con ansias, y se sirvió otro vaso más. Uno más para la noche, uno más para el aniversario. Uno más para la vida.

-Otra navidad solo.- dijo en medio de un murmullo. Elevó el vaso y brindó por ello, por otro año que prometía la misma soledad que este que acababa. Por otro año que pronosticaba igual odio y rencor. Otro año sumido en la oscuridad.

-Que viva esta navidad.- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras dejaba derramar el líquido en la nieve. –Beban conmigo, bebamos todos los que este cementerio habitamos. Bebamos alegres, porque solamente nosotros nos haremos compañía.- gritó allí donde estaba. Ahí, sentado en la nieve con los restos de una botella de whisky y con otra en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha mostraba un vaso.

-Bebamos ahora, que tenemos licor con el cual quemarnos las gargantas, antes que este se acabe y nos quedemos secos. Antes de que nos toque afrontar la realidad. La oscura y cruda realidad.- añadió con toda la elocuencia que le permitía el **alcohol** que en sus venas corría. Llenó una vez más, como desde hacía rato estaba haciendo, el vaso con ese whisky de antaño. Ese whisky viejo, ese whisky tibio.

Sonrió otra vez. Con una sonrisa rota, una sonrisa quebrada, para luego levantar el vaso sobre su cabeza.

-Este también es por ti madre.- dijo, antes de tomárselo de una sola vez. Posó sus ojos grises nuevamente en el cielo y notó como las nubes estaban más agolpadas que la última vez que las había visto. De pronto, notó como algo blanco comenzaba a caer. Estaba nevando.

Estaba nevando en su perfecta noche de duelo. En su noche de dolor. ¿Acaso el destino podría ser más burlón? Estaba nevando, como esa noche.

-Es lo que hacía falta para hacer esta noche memorable.- susurró a la tumba de su madre. -¿No es así, Lucius?- se giró a preguntar a la tumba de su padre. Permaneció quieto, y luego asintió en silencio.

-Como siempre, tan elocuente en estos momentos. Muy digno de ti, Lucius.- respondió mientras llenaba otro vaso más. Otro vaso más para ti, otro vaso más para mí. Notó como le incomodaba la espalda, por lo que trato de acomodarse un poco mejor en la lapida de su abuelo. Poco a poco se fue acostando en la nieve, sintiendo como esta mojaba la delgada capa que llevaba puesta. Su pantalón estaba completamente húmedo y su camisa estaba desabotonada. Sus ropas, negras, no lograban protegerlo del tiempo que hacía. Pero poco importaba. Poco le importaba eso ahora. Se acurrucó en la nieve y apoyó su cabeza en un montículo de nieve que él mismo armó. Colocó la botella junto así y el vaso frente a sus ojos. Tomó un trago más y notó como el mundo comenzaba a oscurecerse, a medida que los copos de nieve caían encima de su piel pálida. Sintió sus parpados pesados y dejó que sus ojos se fueran cerrando, lentamente.

-Levántame más luego, madre.- Murmuró antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos y quedarse allí, acostado en la nieve, en medio de un cementerio.

* * *

Escuchó un murmullo cerca de si. No lograba entender de que se trataba, solo que era bastante molesto. Nuevamente escuchó el mismo murmullo, pero sonaba como a su apellido.

-Malfoy.- escuchó que lo llamaban. –Malfoy.- nuevamente escuchó el molesto llamado. –Malfoy, despierta.- dijo una voz una vez más, solo que esta vez fue capaz de notar que se trataba de una mujer. La voz era suave y femenina, pero se notaba un matiz de ansiedad entremezclado con ¿fastidio? Sentía el frío de la nieve y su cuerpo temblar levemente. Podía escuchar los árboles mecerse y podía sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago y en su cabeza.

-Maldita sea, despierta.- escuchó decir, pero estaba muy cansado como para hacer caso a esa voz. Y por más femenina y suave que fuera, en ese momento él estaba muy cansado y adolorido como para soportar los regaños de quien se tratase. Nuevamente sintió que todo se tornaba enredado y los sonidos se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta que ya nada se escuchó.

* * *

Se movió un poco. Se sentía adolorido y algo mareado. Intentó moverse nuevamente, pero el mundo parecía estar girando en una espiral. De pronto sintió un par de pequeñas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y empujarlo suavemente a la cama. ¿Cama? ¿Desde cuando estaba en una cama? Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban. Aún así, hizo el esfuerzo hasta conseguir hacerlo.

Con desagrado notó que el mundo giraba ante sus ojos, por lo que los volvió a cerrar por un instante, antes de volverlos a abrir e intentar enfocar mejor. En ese momento una cabellera castaña le tapo toda visibilidad.

-Eso te pasa por estarte embriagando como un idiota- escuchó que una voz mascullaba entre dientes.

-¿Quién carajo es?- preguntó con rudeza. Se sentía mal y no iba a intentar ocultar.

-Al menos podrías mostrar modales Malfoy. Creo que eso te lo enseñaron de pequeño, ¿o me equivoco?- se atrevió a preguntar la voz, que reconoció como femenina, con una alta dosis de sarcasmo. Esa voz le sonaba molesta y bastante conocida. Pero, ¿De donde? -Malfoy, estate quieto. Que si no lo haces, te sentirás peor.- le reprendió la voz una vez más, al intentar sentarse en la cama. En ese momento, todo se tornó más claro y las cosas comenzaron a detenerse paulatinamente de su errático danzar.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Granger?- preguntó con rudeza a la joven. -¿Y quién te dio permiso para entrar a la mansión? Sobretodo a mi habitación.- preguntó con sequedad al notar donde se encontraba.

-De nada Malfoy.- masculló Hermione poniéndose de pie inmediatamente de la silla donde se encontraba sentada, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio.

-Nunca te lo agradecí.- replicó él.

-Pero sé que en tu lenguaje de animal, la rudeza es muestra de agradecimiento.- respondió ella inmediatamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, dirigiéndose a un escritorio.

-Lárgate de aquí, Granger.- murmuró con rabia, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Cuanto quisieras, Malfoy. Pero lamentablemente no me iré.- respondió ella mientras le daba la espalda. Luego de esto, ella se giró y comenzó a acercarse a la cama con una bandeja. Con delicadeza la posó sobre la cama, justo sobre las piernas del rubio y tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama. Con una pequeña, y casi imperceptible sonrisa, observaba al rubio, que se encontraba mirando la bandeja.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó él mientras señalaba la bandeja, donde se encontraba un plato con caldo.

-Comida, ¿Qué más crees que puede ser, Malfoy?- respondió ella con sarcasmo, pero al parecer se divertía a costa de él.

-Pero, ¿Quién dijo que yo quería de tu comida, Granger?- preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente con rencor. Con odio. Con dolor.

-Nadie. Pero te la comerás completamente Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene.- respondió Hermione mientras jugaba con su varita frente a la mirada del rubio.

-Prefiero morir antes de hacerlo.- escupió las palabras con rabia. El rostro de la castaña se distorsionó por unos instantes, antes de mostrar una máscara de frialdad.

-Pero yo no te dejaré hacerlo. Así que Malfoy, comes a las buenas o comes a las malas. Pero puedo jurar por mi nombre, de que has de comer.- repuso ella con firmeza y sin despegar su mirada de los grises de él. Él con mala gana comenzó a comer lentamente, degustando la deliciosa comida, pero sin demostrarlo o dejarlo ver a su acompañante.

-Ahora contéstame la pregunta, Granger. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- preguntó Draco antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca. Hermione lo miraba triunfante, mientras se aseguraba de que él tragaba cada una de las cucharadas que se llevaba a la boca.

-Vine a verte Malfoy, ¿A que más voy a venir?- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-Ya me viste y ya me obligaste a comer tu maldita comida, así que puedes regresarte por donde has venido.- dijo Draco mientras seguía comiendo.

-No me iré Malfoy. Tengo mucho que hablar contigo.- respondió ella con sequedad.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Granger. Así que si no te importa, quiero estar solo.- replicó él mientras giraba su rostro hacia un lado.

**_Recordadme de donde vengo,_**

**_Y para donde me dirijo._**

**_Decidme con premura,_**

**_Cual es mi verdad,_**

**_Cual es mi realidad._**

-Tan déspota y arrogante como siempre. Parece que no has cambiado un poco, Malfoy.- dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente, a lo que él giró el rostro y la miró con sus ojos grises brillando de rabia.

-Cállate Granger.- dijo Draco mirándola con rabia contenida.

-No lo haré, Malfoy. Eres un niñato que no quiere madurar. Pero yo te obligaré a escucharme, así sea lo último que haga.- contestó Hermione mirándolo fijamente y sin dejarse intimidar.

-Tu no sabes nada, Granger. Y no hables como si fueras la madurez personificada.- dijo Draco sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Se sentía furioso e indignado. ¿Quién se creía ella como para venir a su casa a juzgarlo e insultarlo?

-Malfoy, justamente por eso vengo.- respondió ella con tranquilidad. -Quiero saber realmente que pasó hace un año.- completó la castaña, notando como el joven frente a si se tensaba y su rostro se tornaba más duro, más sombrío.

-Eso, es algo que a nadie le interesa. Mucho menos a ti, Sangre sucia.- murmuró con furia contenida, mientras cerraba sus puños sobre la sabana, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza. Hermione notó el dolor en su mirada y como esta se obscurecía cada vez más. Tornando más tempestuoso el gris de los ojos del último de los Malfoy.

-A mí si me interesa, Malfoy.- susurró con suavidad la joven, tratando de no exaltarlo.

-Eso es mentira. Si a alguien le hubiese interesado, _si a ti te hubiese interesado_ ella estaría viva, Lucius también estaría vivo.- respondió Draco mientras negaba con la cabeza y la miraba con odio y con un dolor profundo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío atravesarle el cuerpo al ver esa mirada llena de dolor en los ojos grises del que una vez fue su enemigo en el colegio. Un dolor tan grande, que era capaz de desgarrar el alma y hacerla pedazos.

-Lo siento, Malfoy.- se disculpó Hermione, mientras bajaba su cabeza y cortaba el contacto visual. La verdad es que ellos se habían enterado de lo que pasaba en Malfoy Manor, pero nadie se había dignado a ir. Nadie se había aparecido en dieciséis meses por ese lugar. Hasta ahora.

**_No entiendo de razones,_**

**_No asimilo los porqués._**

**_Tan solo me embriago con licor,_**

**_Con recuerdos,_**

**_Con misterios._**

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó Draco con sarcasmo. Se sentía dolido de que jugaran así con sus recuerdos y con su dolor. -No digas blasfemias, Granger. Tú no lo sientes, nadie lo siente ya que a nadie le importó.- continuó Draco con ira, subiendo su tono de voz a medida que pronunciaba cada una de las palabras. -A la única que le interesa a es a la maldita botella de whisky que me acompaña noche tras noche. A ella si le interesa.- completó él cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con odio puro en sus ojos.

-Yo si lo siento, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione con la mirada baja y sin atreverse a levantarla. –Lamento no haber venido cuando pediste ayuda. Lamento haber ignorado tu petición y no haber hecho todo lo posible para que fuese escuchada. Lamento no haberle dado importancia.- respondió ella en un murmullo que fue tomando fuerza, hasta casi convertirse en un grito.

-A mi no me importa la culpa que estés sintiendo Granger. Si quieres puedes largarte en este preciso momento con tu conciencia tranquila por haber venido a "arreglar" lo que dejaste pasar por alto hace un año, puedes hacerlo.- dijo Draco mientras modulaba su voz. -Pero déjame a mi tranquilo.- concluyó mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado de él, reposando sobre la cama. –Nada de lo que hagas logrará hacer que ella vuelva, así que lárgate en este preciso instante sangre sucia, antes de que tu vida se esfume entre mis manos.- amenazó Draco mientras giraba su rostro y comenzaba a buscar a su varita con la mirada.

-Malfoy, yo te…-comenzó a decir Hermione antes de verse interrumpida por el joven.

-No digas que me entiendes. Porque no lo haces. Tú no sabes nada de mí y mucho menos como me siento o como estoy, así que ahórrate tus discursos baratos para otro idiota que los necesite. Porque yo no quiero nada de ti. Mucho menos, tu lastima.- dijo Draco, mientras continuaba buscando su varita, hasta que la encontró en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

-Es cierto.- respondió Hermione, haciendo que Draco se girara para verla. El rostro de la joven se encontraba escondido entre sus cabellos castaños, pero luego de unos segundos en silencio esta levantó su cabeza y dejo que sus ojos se cruzaran. Gris y café se encontraron, se midieron, se retaron. –No entiendo tu dolor. No puedo comprender la magnitud de tu perdida porque no he pasado por una igual. Pero te puedo jurar que soy sincera, cuando te digo que haré lo posible por enmendar mi error, Malfoy.- completó Hermione mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué buscas con esto Sangre Sucia?- preguntó Draco con rudeza. -¿Mi perdón? ¿Mi misericordia? O, ¿Tal vez dejar tu conciencia tranquila?- preguntó el joven en un arrebato de cólera.

-Justamente eso Malfoy.- respondió la joven mientras se detenía en la puerta de la habitación antes de abrirla. –Quiero limpiar mi conciencia.- complementó la castaña, aún dándole la espalda al rubio.

–Pierdes tu tiempo, porque he de decirte que ninguna de esas te daré.- replicó Draco sonriendo con burla.

-No será necesario. Tan solo quiero arreglar aquello que mi obstinación y mi ceguera creó.-murmuró la castaña para si misma, pero si percatarse de que el rubio la había escuchado. -Malfoy, desde hoy me quedaré en Malfoy Manor a cuidarte. Eres inestable y un peligro para todos y para ti mismo.-dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver otra vez, mientras abría la puerta. –Estaré radicada aquí por lapso mínimo de seis meses, o hasta que dejes de ser un ser inestable. Hemos tenido reportes de desequilibrio mágico en el perímetro de la mansión, por lo que he sido enviada a investigar.-explicó la joven mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sangre sucia?- preguntó fastidiado el rubio ante lo que escuchaba.

-Quiero decir que pasaremos una larga temporada juntos, Malfoy. ¿No es fabuloso?- respondió Hermione con sarcasmo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona al rubio, para luego salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de si. –Dios, en que me he metido.- murmuró la joven antes de comenzar a caminar y perderse por los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, y por detenerse un segundo de sus vidas y regalarmelo. Les dejaré el poema entero, del que aparecen pedazos en el fic. Es de mi autoría, como el anterior y espero que les guste.

_**Canto No. 3**_

_Dadme más licor,_

_Para ver si te olvido._

_Proporcionadme una razón,_

_Para continuar existiendo._

_Recordadme de donde vengo,_

_Y para donde me dirijo._

_Decidme con premura,_

_Cual es mi verdad,_

_Cual es mi realidad._

_Me he dejado llevar por el alcohol,_

_Me he obligado a perderme bajo sus faldas,_

_Y a olvidar entre sus copas,_

_El sabor de tus labios,_

_La esencia de tu boca._

_Me he dejado engañar,_

_Como un niño,_

_Permitiéndoles jugar conmigo,_

_Ignorándolos deliberadamente,_

_Simplemente,_

_Obviando._

_Pero no importa ahora ello,_

_No interesa la razón,_

_No me conciernen sus motivos,_

_Para ayudarme a quedar en tan lamentable estado._

_Pero agradezco que lo hagan,_

_A pesar de que sea perjudicial._

_No entiendo de razones,_

_No asimilo los porqués._

_Tan solo me embriago con licor,_

_Con recuerdos,_

_Con misterios._

_Me dejo enceguecer por la locura,_

_Y te dejo arrastrarme a la decadencia._

_A tu lado,_

_A mi lado._


	3. PRIMAVERA

**_Hola a todo el mundo. Por fin acabo de salir de vacaciones y por eso es que he tenido la oportunidad de adelantar el tercer capitulo o viñeta, como más les guste llamarlo de etse fic. Aquí vemos como comienzan las cosas (aunque en realidad siento que las cosas pasan demasiado rapido para mi gusto, pero como apenas son cuatro episodios, toca ponerlo todo veloz). Espero que les guste y me apoyen un poco con la paciencia. Jejeje... bueno. Este capitulo esta salpicado por mi gusto por una cantante de Blues-rcok de los 60, llama Janis Joplin (cantante que les recomiendo totalmente). Espero qque alguien se interese por ella, porque fue una de las grandes de la música. En fin... dejemos tanta chachará y continuemos con la historia. A todos los que quieren un final feliz, les prometo que el fic tendrá un final feliz. De alguna manera me inventaré para tener un final feliz, aunque ya tengo planeado como será... pero ojala les guste. Cuidense mucho y abrazos a todos. gracias por acompañarme una vez más..._**

**_Ate. Andreaeb182_**

**_y gracias por leer, nuevamente.  
_**

* * *

**PRIMAVERA**

* * *

_-¿Que pasó luego, abuelo?- preguntó Alex con curiosidad, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Draco. El mayor observó por unos segundos al pequeño antes de sonreírle y acariciar sus cabellos con cariño._

_-Transcurrió todo el invierno. Y día a día, la mansión se convertía en un campo de batalla entre ella y yo.-comentó jocosamente, mientras miraba a los ojos grises de su nieto. -Es difícil hacer convivir a una serpiente y un león bajo el mismo techo.- añadió Draco, con una sonrisa nostálgica._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Alex con impaciencia._

_-El invierno se había ido entre insultos y absurdas peleas, dando paso a la tonta primavera.- respondió Draco, posando su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte, perdiéndose de la mueca de desagrado que hizo Alex._

* * *

-Eres un maldito **capullo**, Draco Malfoy.-gritó Hermione con furia, mientras le señalaba con el dedo. Acababa de entrar al estudio, para luego azotar la puerta tras de si. El rubio enarcó una ceja al verla y luego simplemente continuó leyendo, pasando la página con tranquilidad y elegancia. -Malfoy- llamó Hermione, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde reposaba el último miembro de la ancestral familia. Draco se hizo el desentendido. Ese día no quería discutir con esa mujer que tenía complejo de animal enjaulado. Y que parecía más leona, que persona. "Malditos todos los Gryffindor con su costumbre de irse transformando en su símbolo", pensó Draco, mientras pasaba nuevamente las páginas del libro.

De un momento a otro, sintió como el libro era arrancado de sus manos. Y sin inmutarse, algo que no hubiera hecho en el pasado, observó detenidamente a la castaña. Hermione se encontraba frente a él, con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido y con los ojos chispeantes de cólera, mientras sus manos reposaban a cada lado de sus caderas, con el libro que él anteriormente estaba leyendo. La pequeña boca la tenía arrugada en una mueca, como tratando de contenerse y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la rabia. "Adorablemente enojada", pensó Draco sin cambiar su expresión. Luego se sorprendió a si mismo, al notar que había utilizado un adjetivo calificativo amable para referirse a esa amargada y psicópata mujer, que también poseía complejo de comandante. Definitivamente el encierro y confinamiento obligado, estaba haciendo mella en su mente.

-Granger, que sorpresa. Diría que es agradable, si no se tratara de ti.- saludó Draco con ironía mientras la observaba.

-¿Sorpresa?- preguntó Hermione, enarcando una ceja. -Eres bastante cínico, Malfoy, ya que habías notado mi presencia anteriormente.- comentó ella con el mismo tono.

-Puede ser, pero creí ingenuamente que habrías comprendido que poco o nada me interesas. Y te habrías marchado de este lugar, inmediatamente.-respondió Draco con una sonrisa bastante inocente en su semblante, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y la miraba fijamente.

-Serás…-murmuró Hermione, notando como la sonrisa crecía en el rostro del rubio. La castaña respiró profundamente y luego le sonrió dulcemente al rubio, que la miró con curiosidad. -El día de hoy, me enteré de algo muy interesante, Malfoy.- comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras relajaba su rostro y comenzaba a caminar por el estudio, ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

-¿Y que podría ser eso tan interesante para ti, Granger?- preguntó Draco con sarcasmo. -La primavera te ha vuelto hormonal, Granger. Ya que hace unos instantes entraste gritando improperios hacia mi persona, los cuales son totalmente injustificados y ahora te encuentras fastidiosamente sonriente, comentándome sobre algo que te ha parecido interesante.-continuó diciendo Draco con simpleza, para luego sonreír. -Si sigues así de cambiante, no quiero imaginarme como tratarás a la comadreja cuando te llegue la menopausia. ¿O tal vez, si quiero?-completó, llevándose una mano al mentón y aparentando estar concentrado en sus meditaciones.

-Cállate Malfoy.-Gruñó Hermione, mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-¿Ahora porque te sonrojas, Granger?- preguntó Draco con una ceja enarcada. -¿Por la perspectiva de que te llegué la menopausia? O ¿De estar en ese momento junto a la comadreja y cientos de comadrejitas? Porque has de recordar, Granger, que por camada nacen normalmente de cinco a ocho comadrejas. Así que prepárate para tener una vida agitada, junto a Weasley y tus crías.- dijo Draco con falsa inocencia.

-Yo, humildemente, tan solo puedo desearte que tengas algo dinero para comprar una cama lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar tanto movimiento, por tanto tiempo.- continuó diciendo Draco con tono suave y melodramático, notando como el rostro de la castaña se tornaba cada vez más rojizo y como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. -Pero sobretodos las cosas, tienes que tener en cuenta que las crías de comadrejas pueden ser devoradas por grandes lagartos y serpientes, si la mamá comadreja no las cuida bien.- concluyó el rubio con una sonrisa imponente, mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña. Era una amenaza tácita.

-¿Terminaste, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione, que se encontraba irritada y fuertemente sonrojada. -Continuando con lo que decía, antes que tu bocaza me interrumpiera, me he enterado de algo bastante interesante.- dijo Hermione con suavidad, posando sus ojos sobre el rubio y colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a él y apoyándose en ellas, sin percatarse de la vista que dejaba del sutil, pero sensual escote de su blusa azul cielo. Draco sonrió de lado y simplemente se quedó mirando a los ojos a la castaña, obligándose a si mismo a ignorar ese pedazo de piel tostada que quedaba al descubierto y que insistentemente parecía llamarlo.

-¿Y que es eso tan interesante que te ha obligado a ti, señorita perfecta, _aunque me permito dudar de lo de señorita_, a venir a mi estudio a importunarme?- preguntó Draco con sarcasmo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba a los ojos, para luego descender su mirada por el contorno del largo y fino cuello, hasta llegar nuevamente al escote de la joven. "Maldición. ¿Qué esta sucediendo conmigo?" pensó el joven, apartando la mirada de la figura de la castaña.

-Me ha llegado una carta, informándome de un howler que fue enviado a la academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña. Howler, que llevaba mi voz y hacía una confesión sobre la relación entre Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, la cual fue tildada de bastante acalorada e intima.-completó Hermione con una ceja enarcada, mientras observaba el rostro hermético de Draco. El rubio permaneció en silencio un largo rato, simplemente mirando a través de la ventana del estudio, sin prestarle atención a la castaña, quien esperaba reacción alguna. -¿Y bien?- preguntó la castaña, harta del silencio.

-¿Y bien, qué?- Preguntó Draco, girándose y observándola a ella.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- Cuestionó la ex-gryffindor con una mirada severa.

-No tengo nada que decir, dado el caso que yo ya me imaginaba algo así. Lo que me sorprende es que hayas sido tú quien divulgara las desviaciones sexuales de esos dos.-respondió Draco con naturalidad, para luego fruncir el ceño y llevarse una mano a la barbilla. -Pero pensándolo bien, la comadreja tiene sentimientos hacia ti. Así que he de pensar que no solo habrá crías de comadrejas, sino también crías de cara rajada que vengan de tu vientre.-añadió Draco, luego de unos segundos de meditación.

-Deja de decir pendejadas, Malfoy.- cortó Hermione con rabia. -Fuiste tu quien envió ese Howler a la academia.- comenzó a decir la castaña mientras golpeaba la mesa con su dedo índice. -Fuiste tú quien imitó mi voz y dijo todas esas mentiras.- continúo diciendo la joven. -Y fuiste tú el que hizo todas las fotos mágicas que cayeron luego de desintegrarse el Howler.- concluyó la castaña.

-¿Fotos?- preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y una ceja enarcada.

-No te hagas el imbécil, Malfoy. Que tú y yo sabemos perfectamente de cuales fotos estamos hablando.-murmuró exasperada la joven.

-Me ofendes, Granger. No se de cuales fotos estas hablando.- respondió Draco con una expresión infantil, la cual hizo bufar a la castaña.

-Esta bien, Malfoy. Tú llevaste nuestras pequeñas peleas a un segundo plano al meterte con mis amigos, casi hermanos. Verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer y espero que sepas manejar el **castigo** que se vendrá sobre ti.- sentenció Hermione, para luego lanzarle una mirada fulminante al rubio y salir del estudio caminando dignamente.

Cuando la castaña hubo salido, el joven tomó entre sus manos el libro que había estado leyendo con anterioridad y lo abrió en una página especifica. Del libro sacó una foto que servía como separador y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si tan solo hubieras visto el libro.- murmuró Draco, jugando con la foto que yacía en sus manos. En esta aparecía Harry Potter besando apasionadamente a una figura pelirroja, la cual reconocería a miles de kilómetros como la comadreja Weasley, mientras intentaban deshacerse de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta.

* * *

-Maldito Hurón, ¿Quién cree que es?- se preguntó Hermione con rabia, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Llevaba tres meses encerrada en esa gran mansión con el niñato de Draco Malfoy, y sentía que si no hacía algo, terminaría eliminando por completo ese apellido del planeta, y su descendencia con él.

-Estupido imbécil.- masculló entre dientes. -Insinuar que mis amigos son homosexuales, y que yo mantengo una relación con ellos.- añadió enojada, para luego soltar un grito ahogado y llevarse las manos al cabello.

-No entiendo como pude sentir pena por él, y dejar que mi conciencia me obligara a intentar comprenderlo mejor.- espetó la joven a la nada. -Maldita la hora en que le pedí a Minerva que me dejara venir a cuidar de Malfoy hasta que este estuviera estable.-masculló con rabia la joven, mientras se detenía frente a una puerta. La abrió con rapidez y salió a los jardines que de la imponente mansión. Jardines que más de una vez había visitado y cuidado. Todo en memoria de la mujer que había ayudado a Harry en el pasado, todo en memoria de la mujer que había amado a Draco por sobretodos las cosas. Por la mujer que fue parte de la familia Black y hermana de la siempre dulce y buena, Andrómeda.

Caminó con paso lento, hacia el lugar donde yacían los restos de todos los Malfoy. Vio como el césped verde resaltaba el gris de las lapidas y de las estatuas que llenaban el lugar. Tomó la varita y con un ágil movimiento conjuró un ramo de narcisos. Hermione siguió caminando, hasta que vio la estatua de una mujer. La misma estatua donde había encontrado a Malfoy tres meses atrás. Se acercó un poco más y con lentitud pasó sus dedos sobre la fría piedra donde se leía "Narcissa Malfoy". Con delicadeza se agachó y dejó el ramo de flores al pie de la tumba. Levantó su rostro y detalló las facciones del rostro.

-Espero estar haciendo bien.- murmuró con suavidad, mientras se levantaba.

-Deseo con toda el alma, estar haciendo lo correcto y lograr calmar la culpa que se ciñe sobre mí.- dijo Hermione con convicción. -Ojala señora Malfoy, logre conseguirlo.- agregó mirando nuevamente el rostro de la estatua. -Porque sinceramente, me siento en deuda con usted y con su hijo. Y espero que todo regrese a su cauce normal. Aunque sea para odiarnos mutuamente y pelear como niños, una vez más.- completó la joven en un susurro. -Porque no me gusta la expresión de eterna tristeza que tiñe los ojos grises de su hijo. Haciéndolo ver cada vez más voluble. Cada vez más real. Cada vez más…- susurró la joven, cerrando los ojos y simplemente negando con la cabeza. De un momento a otro se quedó callada y dejó que la sutil brisa le acariciara el rostro y sus cabellos.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-escuchó que una voz susurrante le decía. Hermione se tensó por unos instantes, para luego simplemente relajarse y seguir con los ojos cerrados. Esa voz era simplemente inconfundible para ella. -¿No te cansas de venir todos los días a dejar flores, Granger?- preguntó Draco, que se había acercado cauteloso y silencioso a la joven.

-¿Y tu no te cansas de preguntar siempre lo mismo, Malfoy?- preguntó ella de vuelta, abriendo un solo ojo para ver como su acompañante se encogía de hombros y simplemente sonreía triste al posar su mirada sobre el nombre que yacía en la piedra. _Narcissa Malfoy._ Decidió dejarle un poco de intimidad al rubio, por lo que cerró nuevamente su ojo y se dispuso a permanecer en silencio por unos instantes. Permanecieron callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y en su propio mundo.

-One of these mornings

You're gonna rise, rise up singing,

You're gonna spread your wings,

Child, and take, take to the sky,

Lord, the sky.- cantó Draco con suavidad. Su voz ronca era bastante armoniosa y entonaba las palabras con tal emoción que impresionó a Hermione y le hizo abrir los ojos. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba con el alma. El corazón se le iba en cada una de las notas. Mientras que la joven se deja llevar por la voz de él.

De un momento a otro, él terminó de entonar la estrofa y se quedó callado. Aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y de estos salían silenciosas **lágrimas**. Lágrimas sinceras. Lágrimas que había tenido atrapadas en su interior por más de un año.

Hermione simplemente permanecía junto a él, observándolo en silencio y con el corazón encogido. Ella había sentido el dolor en su voz y esa tristeza que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba solo. En los únicos momentos donde podía ver a aquel Draco que conoció en Hogwarts, eran los momentos donde se insultaba y se ponían a pelear. Solamente en esas ocasiones, el gris de sus ojos se encendía y se tornaba tempestuosos. Solamente allí, podía ver un atisbo del joven que fue. El joven que tuvo que crecer antes de tiempo y convertirse en hombre a muy corta edad. Como casi todos los demás de su generación. Todos se habían visto obligados a dejar la niñez y a crecer a pasos agigantados.

-Es de Summertime.- murmuró Draco. Hermione inmediatamente lo enfocó y notó como el miraba la lapida con fijeza y como de sus ojos salían más lágrimas. -La estrofa es de una canción que se llama Summertime.- añadió al notar el silencio por parte de la joven. -Mi madre me contó una vez que su canción favorita era una que había escuchado una vez en la casa de sus primos Regulus y Sirius. Una canción muggle que Sirius Black escuchaba.- comenzó a explicar el rubio sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la joven. Pareciera que hablara consigo mismo. -Me dijo que le costó trabajo descubrir el nombre de la canción y su interprete sin que nadie de la familia se diera cuenta.- añadió el joven, con voz neutra y casi en un murmullo. -Era su himno propio, y me la cantaba cada noche antes de dormir, cuando era pequeño.- dijo Draco, girándose para ver por primera vez a la joven castaña. Hermione lo miraba asombrada por la muestra de confianza que el joven tenía para con ella. Nunca pensó escucharle algo tan íntimo de los labios de él, y en ese momento sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto al permanecer en ese lugar sombrío y olvidado por el mundo.

-Es bonita.- murmuró Hermione sin saber que decir. Por primera vez se sentía sin capacidad de responder algo coherente e inteligente. Draco simplemente sonrió de medio lado, mientras por sus mejillas corrían las gotas de líquido salino y sus ojos se mostraban un poco más brillantes.

-Tienes razón. Es bonita.- aceptó el rubio mientras giraba su rostro y volvía a posarlo sobre la tumba de su madre.

-¿Tu padre supo sobre eso?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven, con temor de molestar al rubio y de romper el aura de confianza que había aparecido entre ellos. Draco nuevamente giró su rostro y esta vez detuvo su mirada sobre la tumba de Lucius Malfoy.

-No.- murmuró Draco. -Este era un secreto Black.- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras desviaba su mirada y la colocaba en el horizonte. -Aunque nunca pude decirle, que yo prefería kozmic Blues.- añadió con una sonrisa diminuta, y algo cansada.

-¿Quién las canta?- preguntó Hermione con suavidad y temor de hacer algo que molestara la aparente calma en la que estaba sumido el rubio.

-Janis Joplin.- fue la simple respuesta del joven. Se giró a ver a la castaña por unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado, casi con burla.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó mosqueada la castaña al notar como el la miraba fijamente y le sonreía.

-Tú te pareces a ella.- respondió Draco, mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a la joven.

-¿A quien me parezco?- preguntó con algo de temor en su voz.

-A Janis- respondió Draco y luego giró el rostro por unos cuantos segundos a la estatua. -Y a mi madre.- agregó inmediatamente. La joven lo observaba completamente asombrada y sumamente extrañada por sus palabras.

-Te pareces a Janis por tu indomable cabello castaño. Por tus ojos cafés y tu sonrisa. Por tu rostro redondeado y esa capacidad de aparentar ser fuerte, de llegar a ser un pilar. Aunque por dentro te estés derrumbando. Además de esa capacidad de exteriorizar los sentimientos de tal forma, que hacen que todos los demás logremos percibirlos. Tocarlos si es caso y aferrarnos a ellos, como si fueran nuestros.- comenzó a explicar el joven, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. -Y te pareces a mi madre, porque estas aquí conmigo cuando más solo me encuentro. Porque te mueves con una elegancia que jamás pensé encontrar en la amiguita de cara rajada y puedes estar a la altura de cualquier situación. Eres tan malditamente aristocrática como solía serlo mi madre.- concluyó él con una pequeña sonrisa infantil, y con un sutil brillo en sus ojos.

En ese momento, lucía como un niño que fue obligado a crecer y que deseaba regresar a esa infancia arrebatada por las circunstancias. Hermione se acercó lentamente a él y sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, se abrazó a él, aforrándose a la camisa negra, siempre negra que él vestía.

Draco se tensó en su lugar y la miró sin comprender realmente que sucedía. Poco a poco sintió algo mojar su camisa y se percató que eran lágrimas. Lágrimas derramadas por esos ojos cafés. Derramadas por ella. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Poco a poco sintió como sus brazos se movían y se cruzaban detrás de la pequeña cintura de la joven, mientras se relajaba. Cuadraban perfectamente en ese lugar, como si sus brazos hubieran sido hechos para sostener esa pequeña cintura. Sintió como el olor de ella entraba a sus fosas nasales y le llenaba por completo. Narcisos. Los mismos narcisos que cuidaba desde hace tres meses, los mismos tres meses que llevaba allí. La aferró a si mismo con un poco de fuerza y cerró los ojos, por esa muestra de afecto robada a la vida. Afecto que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Afecto que su madre dejo de demostrar hacía tanto, por miedo de represalias contra él. Pero afecto y amor que al fin y al cabo, seguían viviendo en el corazón de su madre y que él sabía que lo cubrirían por siempre.

-¿Por qué lloras?- se atrevió a preguntar Draco, con un tono algo infantil. No entendía el motivo de sus lágrimas.

-Por ti.- fue la simple respuesta de la joven, que sonrió contra el pecho del joven, sin que este lo notase. Draco se tensó de nuevo ante esto, y la miró sumamente asombrado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de nuevo. Necesitaba entenderlo. Necesitaba comprender el porqué de sus lágrimas y sobretodo necesitaba hallar la conexión con él. Porque esa gryffindor mandona y amargada lloraba por él. Por aquel que la insultó y humillo durante su estancia en el colegio. Y aún ahora se agarraban a insultos. Eso no tenía sentido, ningún sentido.

-Porque has sufrido mucho y nadie ha estado aquí para ti.- susurró la joven mientras se separaba un poco y alzaba el rostro para cruzar su mirada con la de él. Café y gris se encontraron y se bebieron lentamente. -Y porque yo quiero estar aquí para ti. Mientras tú me permitas estarlo.- añadió la joven con valentía y seguridad que no sentía en ese momento, porque esos ojos grises parecían querer atravesarla y observar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma.

Draco no respondió, simplemente la apretó un poco más contra su pecho y hundió su rostro entre los cabellos castaños de ella. Silenciosamente le estaba agradeciendo el estar allí y permitirle expresar aquello que tenía guardado.

Se quedaron en silencio, aferrados el uno al otro mientras lloraban suavemente. Haciéndose compañía y espantando la soledad del alma. Luego de un largo rato, donde las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y de caer de sus rostros; se fueron separando lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo.

Hermione comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la mansión, mientras miraba a donde se encontraba Draco. El rubio la observaba fijamente, hablando sin decir palabra alguna. Asintió en silencio y se giró nuevamente para ver la tumba. Como lo hacía todos los días, desde hacía varios meses. La castaña se perdió en el interior de la mansión, dejando al joven simplemente en la soledad del campo santo, pero con la seguridad de que esta vez no se desplomaría. Esta vez, no estaba solo y no lo volvería a estar, mientras que el quisiera que fuese así.

-Madre.- murmuró suavemente el joven, mientras miraba a la nada.

-Hoy por fin logré llorarte, madre. Por fin logré sacar este peso que tenía atado a mí. Por fin logré dejarte ir.- susurró Draco mirando fijamente a la tumba. -Hoy logre dar un primer paso para continuar con mi vida. Y todo gracias a alguien impensado.- comentó con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

-Recuerdo la vez en que te dije que algún día yo me enamoraría de una mujer como Janis y como tú.- susurró suavemente el joven, rememorando las conversaciones que mantenían antes de dormir.

-Lo que nunca pensé que fuera a resultar una certeza, ahora que soy mayor.- comentó con tranquilidad. -Y mucho menos que esa mujer fuera tan terriblemente mandona.- añadió en tono ligero, casi riéndose y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sé que ella te hubiera agradado.- dijo Draco en voz baja. -A pesar de lo que pensara Lucius y todo el mundo. Sé que la habrías aceptado para mi.- añadió convencido.

-Porque irremediablemente, en estos tres meses, me enamoraría de la mujer más mandona de todo el mundo mágico.- añadió en voz baja. -Pero también la única que ha logrado verme realmente.- dijo con tranquilidad. -Y la única que se a preocupado por venir a visitar tu tumba todos los días, cuidar tus flores y mantener tu recuerdo vivo.- comentó Draco con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Pero, ¿Quién diría que me enamoraría en primavera? Con lo mucho que odio esta estación.- murmuró burlón el rubio mientras negaba. -Nos vemos madre, y por favor no te preocupes por mí. Ya que ahora, no estoy solo.- se despidió el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión, dejando atrás el campo santo y la estatua sonriente de una hermosa mujer.


	4. VERANO

**_ola a todo el mundo... por fin, acabando esta saga de viñetas... gracias por la paciencia, ya que he abusado de ella. Pero es que los problemas no se hacen faltar, asi que sin demora aquí les dejo la última viñeta de este fic. Espero que les agrade y les guste... a mi me costó un siglo hacerla... y mucho esfuerzo. Por cierto, aquí les dejo mi primer Lemmon... así que espero que me ayuden a mejorarlo... y saber si esta bien, mal o regular. n.n Bueno, el poema es de mi autoría y los pedazos de canción son "Cry baby" y "Kozmic Blues" respectivamente, de Janis Joplin...  
_**

**_gracias por todo, y por su atención y paciencia..._**

**_Andreaeb182._**

**_P.D: Nada me pertence, ya que HP y compañía es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._**

**_P.D2: Teniendo en cuenta dos review recibidos, decidí dejar etsa pequeña nota. Hay dos escenas en las que... cuando ustedes lleguen a ellas se daran cuenta que no son aptas para ser narradas para el pequeño Alex, por lo que al ser tan detalladas, estas vendrían siendo parte de los recuerdos de Draco, él cual se saltó esa parte de la historia de alguna manera. Espero que se me entienda y gracias de nuevo por leer. n.n_**

* * *

**VERANO**

* * *

_Draco sonrió al notar la cara de asco que presentaba Alex ante la mención del enamora__rse. No pudo evitar verse reflejado a si mismo a esa edad._

_-Eres idéntico a Scorpius.- murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que su nieto lo mirara fijamente. -Y por ende, a mí.- añadió con ese tono arrogante de antaño, sacándole una sonrisa orgullosa al pequeño que se encontraba con él._

_-Abuelo, si las cosas iban así, eras tú el único…-comenzó a decir el pequeño para luego detenerse a mitad de una frase, arrugando el ceño y haciendo nuevamente una mueca._

_-Dilo Alex, no es tan difícil.- lo alentó el mayor. -Al principio yo era el único enamorado de los dos. Ya que él corazón de Hermione en ese momento le pertenecía a la comadreja.- dijo Draco mientras arrugaba el ceño ante la mención del pelirrojo._

_-¿Arthur?- preguntó Alex mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Arthur es la cría de la comadreja, es decir el nieto de Weasley. Del que estamos hablando es el abuelo del pequeño pelirrojo al que te gusta hacer maldades.- respondió para luego mostrar una sonrisa cómplice, que inmediatamente se encontró con otra igual. -Bien hecho pequeño. Yo en tu lugar lo seguiría haciendo. Es más, aún lo hago con la comadreja mayor.- dijo Draco en voz baja y en tono conspirador, haciendo reír al pequeño._

_-¿Y como hiciste para quitarle su chica a la comadreja?- preguntó Alex mirando a su abuelo con curiosidad. Draco enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta y luego le revolvió el cabello al menor con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué te esta enseñando Scorpius a ti? Cada día estás menos inocente.- pregunta Draco mientras aguanta las ganas de reír por el puchero que hace el pequeño._

_-Abuelo.- apremió Alex con impaciencia._

_-Esta bien, ya te continuo contando.- tranquilizó el mayor. –Fue una tarea algo complicada, ya que Hermione siempre fue una mujer muy terca. Pero no hay mujer que se le resista al encanto Malfoy.- comenzó a explicar el mayor, haciendo que Alex hinchara su pecho con orgullo. -Y menos, si este esta enamorado.- añadió Draco, para luego tomar la varita que estaba junto así y convocar un viejo álbum de fotos. _

_-¿Y este álbum?-preguntó el pequeño al notar que era un álbum completamente diferente a los demás que habían en la casa. _

_-Es de Hermione.__- respondió el adulto mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por unos instantes. - Es el último recuerdo que tengo de ella. Me lo regaló en esa primavera, para mi cumpleaños. Nunca supe como se enteró de la fecha, pero esa mañana, estaba el regalo al pie de mi cama.- comentó con una sonrisa suave. -Todos mis recuerdos con ella están en estas páginas y quiero compartirlos contigo, Alex.- completó mientras abría el álbum. -Y así podré mostrarte el momento en que supe que había logrado, ¿Cómo fue que dijiste? Ah ya recuerdo. Cómo supe que le había robado su chica a la comadreja.- dijo con suavidad Draco mientras señalaba una foto del álbum._

* * *

-Ahora solo falta que llegue.- murmuró Draco con suavidad, para luego cerrar sus ojos un instante y saborear la espera. -En tres, dos, uno.- contó el joven en voz baja para luego simplemente esperar.

-¡Draco!- se escuchó un grito en el interior de la mansión, inmediatamente al finalizar la cuenta. El rubio sonrió ante esto y se cruzó de brazos, mientras esperaba la aparición de la otra inquilina de la mansión. Se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca de la mansión, con un libro justo a su lado y con el flequillo sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon presurosas pisadas que indicaban la proximidad de la joven, para luego escucharse el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, mientras una sonrojada Hermione entraba a la habitación.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre eso de gritarme desde la otra punta de la mansión, Hermione.-comentó Draco con suavidad, mientras contenía una sonrisa. -Pero tranquila, que a mi no me fastidia escucharte gritar mi nombre, _sin importar la circunstancia que sea.-_ Añadió con una sonrisa picara, mientras abría sus ojos y observaba de reojo como las mejillas de la joven se teñían de un fuerte color rojo.

-Draco.- chilló escandalizada la joven.

-¿Qué estas pensando, Hermione? Esas mejillas sonrojadas hablan mucho de tu mente pecaminosa.- comentó Draco mientras se incorporaba y la miraba divertido, mientras la joven hacía un mohín con los labios y lo fulminaba con sus ojos cafés.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó la joven ignorando por completo la provocación del joven y mostrándole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de color verde con un lazo plateado. Draco sonrió inocente y enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Pues, si no me equivoco es un regalo.- contesto mientras enfocaba el paquete.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso, no era necesaria la aclaración.- contestó Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos para luego mirarlo penetrantemente. -Quiero saber, ¿Qué hace este paquete en mi cuarto?-preguntó la joven mientras observaba la expresión del joven.

Draco simplemente sonrió y alzó ambos hombros en un gesto relajado y desentendido. Hermione lo observó en silencio y luego de unos minutos comenzó a caminar y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba junto al del joven. Con lentitud y delicadeza comenzó a abrir el envoltorio hasta dejar al descubierto una caja de color negro. Enarca una ceja. Hasta la elección de los empaques tenía que ser jodidamente Slytherin.

Draco observaba como Hermione desenvolvía el regalo, mientras su rostro parecía impasible aunque por dentro estuviera ansioso de ver la reacción de la joven. Cuando la tapa de la caja se abrió notó con orgullo y placer como el rostro de la joven se tornaba sorprendido y como su boca se entreabría ligeramente en una muda exclamación.

-Draco…-llamó suavemente a joven mientras mentía una de sus manos a la caja y la deslizaba por el interior. Hermione Palpó la suave y grácil tela de la que estaba hecho el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era de color Champagne, con un broche justo en el pecho con forma de narciso. Con miedo sacó el vestido de la caja y lo observó en su totalidad, deslumbrándose con esa pequeña obra de arte. El vestido caía vaporoso y delicado, mientras varias capas de telas se movían suavemente en el borde inferior, que por su largo, aparentemente le llegaba a media pierna.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó Hermione posando sus ojos en Draco, quien la miraba tranquilamente con esa sonrisa altanera y orgullosa.

-Simple. Esta noche pienso sacarte a pasear y no quiero que me vean andando por la calle con una bruja, que tras de muggle, es mal vestida.- respondió Draco mirando hacia la ventana, aunque de reojo observaba la expresión de la castaña, que apretó la mandíbula un segundo para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Bruja mal vestida?- repitió la castaña. -Ya veremos como esta bruja mal vestida puede llegar a lucir.- dijo Hermione con una mirada retadora en sus ojos. La castaña volvió a guardar el vestido con cuidado en la caja y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con aire ofendido, mientras Draco la observaba sonriente. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, la joven giró su rostro y notó la sonrisa del rubio. -Por cierto, gracias por la invitación.- respondió la joven antes de salir, mientras dejando al rubio con una sonrisa mucho mayor, al haber notado el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la joven.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche y se encontraba junto a las escaleras de la entrada. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, constituido por un saco y un pantalón y debajo del saco llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga de color blanco, que estaba abierta en los primeros dos botones. Sus impecables zapatos negros golpeaban el piso rítmicamente. Estaba aburrido y terriblemente ansioso, aunque por fuera, pareciese que se encontraba calmado por la expresión de tranquilidad de su rostro. Se estaba arreglando las mangas del saco, que le incomodaban un poco, cuando comenzó a escuchar suaves pasos en la escalera. Se giró, ya que sin saber en que momento se había dado la vuelta y se quedó quieto, mudo de asombro. La observó detenidamente y con fijeza, observando cada detalle de su figura. Grabando esa imagen en su mente, para siempre.

_-Abuelo.- interrumpió __tímidamente Alex, a lo que Draco salió de sus ensoñaciones y se giró a ver al pequeño. _

_-¿Si, Alex?- preguntó Draco mirándolo. _

_-¿Cómo lucía?- preguntó con timidez, a lo que Draco sonrió. El mayor dejó que su mente vagara y trajera de nuevo el recuerdo de ese día. Al los pocos segundos, despertó de su letargo y dirigió su miranda al álbum que reposaba sobre sus piernas, junto a su nieto. _

_El mayor comenzó a pasar las páginas del álbum hasta casi llegar al final de este, mientras que él pequeño echaba una mirada rápida a las fotos, donde aparecían un joven rubio junto a una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ondulados. En casi todas las fotos se podían ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su abuelo y en el de la joven también, aunque había muchas fotos graciosas y otras donde se notaba que su abuelo estaba algo enojado. Luego de buscar, Draco encontró la página que buscaba._

_-¿Por qué no lo ves tu mismo?- dijo Draco señalando una foto, donde se veían a dos jóvenes en el umbral de las escaleras de Malfoy Manor, haciendo que el pequeño posara su mirada en ella._

Hermione descendía las escaleras con cuidado y con la elegancia, que Draco vio anteriormente en su madre. La joven llevaba puesto el vestido, que le caía graciosamente hasta la mitad de sus piernas, en cortes asimétricos. La fina y suave tela, acariciaba las curvas. Llevaba el cabello liso y arreglado en un elegante moño, que dejaba al descubierto su largo y fino cuello, y sus hombros delicados. Tenía puestas unas zapatillas color perla, que tenían tacón alto y algunas piedras de adorno en ellas. Y su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, en tonos muy naturales. Y para completar, llevaba puesto un chal del mismo color del vestido.

Draco permanecía quieto y con la misma expresión tranquila en su rostro, aunque su corazón latiese a velocidad vertiginosa. Luego de unos largos instantes contemplándola sin moverse y sin parpadear, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y extenderle el brazo a la joven que en ese momento estaba justo a su lado.

Hermione se mordía el labio con nerviosismo ante la mirada penetrante del rubio, pero al verle la sonrisa no pudo evitar sonreír también. La joven tomó el brazo de Draco, sintiendo un estremecimiento y como cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con el contacto de su piel con la de él. Draco simplemente la observaba de reojo y sonreía cada vez más, ante las sensaciones que sentía en su interior y de la respuesta que recibía por parte del cuerpo de la castaña. En ese momento escuchó un sonido y una vislumbró una luz cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Draco sonrió aún más, mientras la joven intentaba localizar el lugar de donde provenía la luz.

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la mansión, guiando a la castaña con él. Aún no habían cruzado palabra alguna, y en el rostro de la joven se notaba un pequeño e imperceptible halo de confusión y algo de frustración. Frente a la puerta de la mansión se encontraba un carruaje esperándolos, por lo que el rubio se soltó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a subir. Hermione le regaló una tímida sonrisa al joven, mientras subía al carruaje para luego ubicarse junto a una de las ventanas, y suspirar algo desganada. Al parecer si la consideraba una bruja mal vestida.

-Te ves hermosa.- susurró Draco al oído de ella, para luego tomar asiento frente a la joven y mirarle fijamente con una media sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Gra…gracias.-tartamudeó Hermione, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan débil y mostrar de forma tan humillante como el rubio la descolocaba con su simple cercanía. Hermione siguió mirando el paisaje que aparecía en la ventana a medida que avanzaba el carruaje, intentando ignorar a su acompañante, que la contemplaba todo el tiempo, mientras una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro todo el tiempo.

* * *

-Hemos llegado.- anunció el rubio, mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y descendía con esa elegancia innata en él, para luego extender una mano a la joven y ayudarla a bajar.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos, Draco?- preguntó la joven, mientras se aferraba inconcientemente al brazo del joven al notar muchas miradas fijas sobre ella.

-Estamos en un restaurante, a las afueras del Londres muggle.- respondió Draco mientras la guiaba al interior del lugar. Hermione enarcó una ceja ante esto, pero aún así se dejó llevar. Inmediatamente luego de poner un pie en el restaurante, un mesero los guió a la mesa que Draco había reservado con anterioridad.

Se sentaron y esperaron a que les tomaran el pedido, para luego simplemente quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos. Intentando descubrir los pensamientos del otro y lo que estaba detrás de ese par de lagunas.

Draco sonrió nuevamente esa noche y se acomodó en su asiento, pasando por alto todas las miradas que estaba fijamente puestas en él, sobretodo las miradas de las mujeres que se encontraban en ese lugar. Hermione, mucho más cohibida, simplemente jugueteaba con el borde del mantel de la mesa y mantenía su rostro algo cabizbajo, evitando mantener contacto con la mirada gris del joven que estaba frente a ella. Porque no podía evitar pensar, que si lo veía fijamente, no podría evitar sumergirse en esos ojos grises. En esos ojos tempestuosos, en esos ojos color tormenta.

Draco la observaba en silencio, llenándose de la imagen de la castaña completamente cohibida. Sentía deseos de hablar, de decir tantas cosas. Pero, las palabras se negaban a salir. Simplemente no podía hablar, no con ella en ese estado, no con ella en ese vestido.

Al poco tiempo llegó la comida y ambos comenzaron a degustarla, aún sin intercambiar palabra alguna. La castaña estaba fastidiada de tanto silencio y de la incomodidad y nerviosismo al saberse observada por ese par de ojos grises, por lo que decidió intentar romper el hielo.

-Draco.-murmuró la joven en voz baja, haciendo que Draco, quien se encontraba cortando un pedazo de cordero, la observara atentamente.

-¿Si?- preguntó el joven, notando como Hermione seguía esquivando su mirada.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? ¿Por qué me regalaste este hermoso vestido? Y ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Hermione, mientras estrujaba sus manos con fuerza. Draco enarcó una ceja, para luego sonreír sutilmente. Se limpió las manos y luego extendió una hasta tocar la barbilla de la joven y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, notando la confusión que los cubría.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- preguntó de vuelta Draco.

-Contestar con otra pregunta es de mala educación, Draco.- dijo Hermione, esquivando esa pregunta, lo que hizo sonreír nuevamente a Draco.

-Esta bien.- concedió el joven rubio, mientras mantenía sus dedos en la barbilla de la joven y la acariciaba lentamente. -¿En serio no sabes por qué te invite a salir, hoy?- preguntó el joven, mientras hacía énfasis en el hoy. La joven permaneció en silencio unos segundos, para luego simplemente abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Mi cumpleaños.- murmuró Hermione, mientras se alejaba un poco por la sorpresa de haberse olvidado de su propio cumpleaños. Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza, mirándola divertido por la situación, para luego seguir comiendo. -Pero aún así, ¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña en un hilillo de voz.

-Porque me apetecía hacerlo.- susurró Draco con suavidad, como si de una caricia se tratase y Hermione se permitió disfrutar de la sensación. -Además, quería secuestrarte antes de que cara rajada y las comadrejas vinieran a llevarte lejos…- añadió Draco, dejando la frase incompleta. Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos y notó un poco de miedo en ellos, por lo que le sonrió al joven y se acercó a él, para depositar un beso en la piel pálida de la mejilla del joven.

-Gracias, Draco.- susurró la castaña al oído del rubio, haciendo que él simplemente sonriera. Cuando la joven comenzó a alejarse, Draco tomó el rostro de su acompañante entre sus manos y le sonrió con picardía antes de unir sus labios con los de la joven. Hermione lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego se dejó embriagar por el sabor de los labios de Draco, que en ese momento le parecían adictivos, dejándose llevar por ese sabor a vino que tenían los finos labios de él.

El beso comenzó lento y con miedo. Era un beso de reconocimiento, un beso que expresaba mucho más de lo que parecía. Era un beso, que lentamente y sin prisas, se fue tornando en uno lleno de entrega. En un beso de sumisión, de rendición ante una realidad. La realidad de su corazón.

Cuando sintió que sus pulmones le traicionaban, Draco comenzó a separarse lentamente, casi sin querer dejar los labios de ella. Abrió sus ojos, percatándose de que no recordaba el momento en que los había cerrado y se quedó embelezado, observando el rostro sonrojado de Hermione, que aún mantenía una expresión soñadora y sus parpados completamente cerrados.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se encontró de lleno con los, no tan fríos, ojos grises de Draco, por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más de lo esperado.

-Hermione.- murmuró el joven, mientras volvía a rozar los labios de la joven y luego se separaba, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la mirada anhelante que le devolvía la castaña. Tenía que controlarse un poco más cuando estaba con ella, pero es que era tan malditamente complicado.

-¿Por…?- comenzó a preguntar, cuando sintió que los fríos dedos de Draco se posaban sobre sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente. Y nuevamente sintió esa chispa que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que bajaba por su columna vertebral. Además, aún podía sentir ese sabor y calor en sus labios.

-No me hagas ponerlo en palabras, Hermione.- pidió el joven mientras interrumpía la pregunta que la joven iba a realizar, para luego dejar de acariciarla, haciendo que ella sintiese un vacío en su interior ante la perdida de contacto. -Nunca se me ha dado explicar estas cosas, así que por favor, no me pidas que te lo diga.- añadió mientras evitaba cruzar contacto visual con la joven. Hermione lo miraba asombrada y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. "¿Será posible...?" se preguntó mentalmente a si misma.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, pero se obligó a si misma a ser valiente y a averiguar de una vez por todas que sucedía por la mente del joven. Y a tratar de esclarecer sus pensamientos.

-Draco, ¿Qué sientes por mí?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven luego de unos largos minutos en silencio, minutos donde había estado recogiendo los pedazos de coraje que habían caído en recónditas partes de su alma. Draco apartó la mirada por completo y se quedó en silencio. Sabía lo que sentía por la joven. Rayos, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así no podía ponerlo en palabras. Aún le costaba demasiado expresarlo. Había logrado aceptarlo para si mismo, pero ponerlo en demostración era otra cosa. No había sido educado para ello. No había sido educado para demostrar sentimientos.

Hermione lo miraba en hito, esperando una respuesta y desesperándose cada vez más por el silencio en el que estaban sumidos. El ambiente comenzó a hacerse pesado y tenso, mientras que ella lo miraba con anhelo y desesperación.

-Por favor, mione.- susurró Draco. _Mione._ La había llamado_ Mione_. Hermione simplemente sintió como algo caliente comenzó a avanzar por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de una calidez nunca antes sentida, y sintió ganas de llorar. Nunca, en sus 21 años, se había sentido así. Ni siquiera con Ron. _Ron._ Él había sido un asunto delicado en su vida y aunque sintió deseos de gritar de felicidad al saber que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos en el pasado, las cosas se fueron enfriando para ella. Y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, se hacía cada vez menor. Había pasado la etapa donde sus defectos eran virtudes, donde sus sueños eran metas para ella y donde sus ojos, eran el cielo en el que quería surcar día a día.

Sin poder controlarse a si misma, o sin querer hacerlo en realidad, la joven se acercó y tomó el rostro de Draco y lo besó de improviso. Lo besó con desespero, con alegría, con euforia y miedo entremezclados. Lo besó con amor, porque eso sentía desde hace tiempo. Porque aunque día a día se juraba nunca caer en las manos de ese ser de cabellos platinos y sonrisa devastadora, no había logrado escapar de lo inevitable. Porque no se había enamorado de su físico, sino de los resquicios de humanidad que aún, después de mucho sufrimiento e imposiciones, todavía persistían en su interior.

Porque ella, Hermione granger, se había enamorado del niño asustado y solo que lloraba por la perdida de su madre. Por el niño que sonreía con malicia cuando les jugaba una broma a distancia a sus mejores amigos y que poco a poco, con detalles insignificantes, se iba abriendo paso en su corazón. Conquistándolo de a poco y adueñándose por completo de él, hasta imponer una dulce tiranía en su interior. Porque, a pesar de habérselo negado una y otra vez, ella estaba perfectamente conciente que amaba a ese rubio por completo. Y amaba la sonrisa altanera, que en ese momento aparecía en su rostro, luego de haber compartido el mejor beso de su vida.

-Yo también te amo, Draco.- susurró la castaña con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos y notando la alegría que aparecía en los ojos de el último de los Malfoy. Notó con orgullo y placer, como dentro los ojos de él, se desataba una tormenta de emociones y ella era la causante de ello. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro del joven.

-Lo sé.- respondió él, haciendo que Hermione enarcara una ceja. -Sabía que no te podrías resistir a mi encanto natural.- añadió con arrogancia, que hizo que la joven le pegara suavemente en el brazo. -Como yo no pude resistirme al tuyo.- añadió con elegancia, mientras la miraba fijamente. Podía coquetearle con habilidad, pero era difícil expresar los sentimientos de manera sencilla. Tan sólo podía esperar que ella entendiese cada uno de sus mensajes.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente y tomó una de las manos de Draco por encima de la mesa, con algo de temor y un sutil rubor en sus mejillas y se dispuso a comer lentamente, sin soltar la fría y pálida mano de su acompañante, a pesar de las envidiosas y celosas miradas que recibía esa noche.

* * *

Habían regresado a la mansión poco antes de las once y todo el viaje había sido tranquilo. Había descansado acurrucada junto al cuerpo del rubio, que la sostenía entre sus brazos con delicadeza. No eran necesarias las palabras, ya que sus acciones hablaban por ellos.

No eran necesarias las expresiones, porque sus miradas podían comunicarse con simpleza. Y no era necesario el ruido, porque en silencio también podían entenderse. Y es que en ese momento, sabiéndose entre los brazos del joven mago y atada al corazón de este, no podía ser más feliz. No podía concebir más felicidad en su interior y estaba casi segura, que podría explotar por dentro esa noche.

Acababan de entrar a la mansión agarrados de la mano, con una sonrisa cómplice y sin hacer ruido, para no molestar a los criados y a los elfos. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado y llegaron al umbral de la habitación de la joven.

Se miraron a los ojos y simplemente nuevamente sonrieron. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y abrió la puerta de la habitación de esta, dejando ver la infinidad de arreglos florares que la inundaba. Dejando ver la cantidad de orquídeas, azucenas, narcisos y violetas que habían en su interior. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se giró para ver la sonrisa de Draco, que la miraba como un niño entusiasmado.

-Para ti.- murmuró con entusiasmo y esa chispa en sus ojos, que lo hacía ver más niño de lo que era, y de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Gracias, Draco.- respondió Hermione mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del joven y le robaba todo el aire a sus pulmones en un beso arrebatador. Al separarse, pudo notar la mirada aturdida y la sonrisa algo tonta, que marcaba la expresión del rubio.

-Me alegro que te gustara, Hermione. Ahora es algo tarde y supongo que estarás cansada, así que Feliz Cumpleaños otra vez y buenas noches.- se despidió Draco, para luego posar un sutil y casto beso en los labios de la joven. Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia habitación, completamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Pero una pequeña mano se posó sobre la suya y lo retuvo en su lugar. Se giró y notó la mirada fija de la joven y la determinación que mostraban en sus ojos, aunque también podía encontrar algo de temor en ellos.

-Draco, quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo.-susurró la joven, mientras apretaba inconcientemente la mano del joven. Draco la miró sorprendido ante la revelación.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó aún sin llegar a comprenderlo. Él quería tomar las cosas con lentitud, para demostrarle a la joven que lo que sentía era verdadero. Quería aprender poco a poco a abrirse con ella y a poder, poco a poco, ganarse un espacio permanente en su vida, porque ella ya lo tenía en la suya. Porque, simple y sencillamente, hermione Granger era su vida misma. No deseaba forzarla a nada y aunque su propio deseo le dijese que ese vestido era perfecto para estar tirado en algún lugar de la habitación y que la curvatura de su cuello era sumamente provocadora, había logrado controlar sus instintos para no asustarla, para que ella ahora le saliera con esas.

-Si.- fue la simple respuesta y vio en sus ojos que era sincera. Aún podía ver una chispa de miedo en ellos. ¿Podría ser que ella aún fuera virgen?

-Hermione, ¿Tú eres…?- iba a preguntar Draco, cuando sintió como los labios de ella silenciaban su pregunta.

-No hagas más preguntas, sobretodo aquella a las que sabes la respuesta.- respondió Hermione al separarse, esquivando sus ojos y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. En ese momento se sintió dichoso y con agilidad la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó con cuidado.

-No sabes lo mucho que me tranquilizan esa tácita respuesta- comentó Draco mientras se internaba en el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La llevó con delicadeza hasta la gran cama que había en la habitación. Con sumo cuidado la depositó en la cama y la comenzó a besar con delicadeza, permitiéndose recorrer con suavidad la figura de la castaña, mientras él también se acomodaba en la cama, justo encima de ella. Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de ella y apoderarse de él y de la suave y tierna piel que lo cubría, besándola, lamiéndola, palpando el acelerado pulso que pasaba por allí y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante ante esto.

Mientras tanto la joven simplemente se mordía los labios, intentando callar el gemido de satisfacción que amenazaba escapar de su boca. Sus manos, inexpertas y curiosas vagaban por el cuerpo de Draco. Tocando. Acariciando. Reconociendo y marcando a fuego cada parte de la silueta que recorría. Sintió la necesidad de palpar la piel del joven y ese molesto saco le incomodaba, por lo que comenzó a sacárselo con impaciencia. Draco se dejo hacer, mientras seguía besando el cuello de la joven, separándose un poco ante cada intento de arrancar la prenda y acercándose cuando se veía liberado de esta.

Aún insatisfecha, la joven comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del joven, para así poder estar en contacto con la piel de él. Al terminar de abrir la camisa, la tiró a algún lugar de la alcoba, concentrándose en recorrer el pecho y espalda del rubio, acariciándola levemente, reconociéndola y adueñándose de cada centímetro de ella. Mientras que Draco seguía con su interés en el cuello de la joven, logrando sacar un gemido ronco por parte de ella.

Satisfecho de su deseo de escuchar un gemido por parte de la castaña, regreso su atención a los labios de ella, que en ese momento, lucían algo rojos e hinchados. Sonrió traviesamente y nuevamente se apoderó de ellos. Las tímidas caricias de la joven comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más certeras, cada vez más sensuales, cada vez más eróticas. Draco era conciente de la inexperiencia de la joven y esto le alegraba, ya que pronto la marcaría como suya. Un sentimiento posesivo y egoísta, pero eso era lo de menos.

Poco a poco, comenzó a descender su mano por el contorno de la cintura y cadera de la joven, hasta llegar a sus largas y finas piernas. Comenzó a acariciarlas en medio del beso, rozándolas con los dedos, tocando la piel interna de los muslos y subiendo descaradamente por ellas hasta casi llegar a aquella porción de piel que tan celosamente la joven había guardado del mundo. Hermione suspiraba embelezaba en medio de los besos y se arqueaba levemente contra el cuerpo de Draco, haciendo que se rozaran cada vez más y enviando descargas al sur del cuerpo del rubio, que reaccionó prontamente. Hermione ahogó un gemido al sentirlo cerca de ella, y no pudo evitar temblar. Draco continuó besándola con anhelo, mientras recorría sus piernas, para luego ir hacia ellas y llenarlas de besos y caricias, haciendo suspirar a la joven.

Se entretuvo largo rato, haciendo gemir a la joven y arquearse de placer. Lentamente subió y sintió como ese fastidioso vestido estorbaba. Con maestría, comenzó a desnudar a la joven, haciendo descender el vestido por su cuerpo, dejando ver el conjunto de encaje que llevaba puesto la joven. Hermione enrojeció ante la mirada atenta del joven, y tragó en seco la saliva que se le había acumulado. Draco se veía realmente sexy sin camisa y con los cabellos alborotados cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos. Se sintió pequeña ante él e intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, sintiendo como las manos de él agarraban sus muñecas.

-No lo hagas.- susurró él con voz ronca. -Dios, Hermione. Eres hermosa.- añadió muestras dejaba de contemplarla y la besaba con pasión reanudada.

Hermione sentía como las manos de él dejaban un rastro de fuego en toda su piel, y como se sentía desfallecer con cada una de sus caricias. Con torpeza condujo sus manos hacia el cinturón del pantalón y lo desabrochó, para luego sacárselo y lanzarlo a alguna parte del cuarto. Con timidez, desabrochó el pantalón y bajó la corredera de este. Pero, no pudo continuar. Draco, sintiendo la timidez de la joven, se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Se veía hermosa con ese sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y con su casi completa desnudez.

-Hermione, detenme ahora si no estas segura de que esto es realmente lo que quieres.- dijo Draco con voz ronca del deseo y con los ojos turbados y oscuros. Hermione pudo ver perfectamente la tormenta en ellos y se sintió embargada por ello. -Detenme ahora que me queda un resquicio de autocontrol, porque si continuamos, ya no podré detenerme.- añadió el joven mientras la miraba temeroso. Hermione lo miró unos segundos en silencio y bajó su rostro un poco, mientras se incorporaba también. Draco, tomándolo como una negativa, se dispuso a permitir a la joven salir de la prisión que era su cuerpo en ese momento, cuando sintió como una prenda chocaba con su rostro. Con rapidez la tomó entre sus dedos, observando asombrado el sujetador de la joven. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la imagen de Hermione observándole completamente sonrojada y desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Con temor, la joven alargó su brazo y tomó una de las manos del rubio y la guió a su pecho, justo donde se podía sentir el acelerado latir del corazón.

-Yo…no quiero que te detengas, Draco.- respondió la joven, mientras lo miraba sumisa. Draco no esperó más y se lanzó a besar cada pedazo de piel descubierta, llenándose del sabor y de la textura de la piel de la joven, mientras escuchaba extasiado los gemidos roncos que lograba arrancarle a ella. Sintió que su propio pantalón estorbaba y junto con Hermione, se deshicieron de él, lanzándolo al olvido y quedando ambos solo con la parte inferior de la ropa interior. Hermione se abrazó a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto por completo e instintivamente rozó su piel contra la de él.

Pero la ropa interior también estorbaba y prontamente quedaron desnudos ambos, rozándose, besándose y conociendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Draco besó cada rincón de Hermione y la castaña rozó y tocó cada porción de piel. La tensión era insoportable y la joven estaba que desfallecía de placer. Sus gemidos se podían escuchar en toda la habitación, llenando sus silencios y la carencia de palabras sobrantes.

Poco a poco y con suavidad, Draco fue separando las piernas de la joven y le echó una última mirada durativa a la joven, que simplemente sonrió y le besó los labios. Con miedo y mucha ternura, el joven se fue adentrando en el virginal ser de la joven, tocando y llenando por completo aquel vacío. Compenetrándose lentamente y casi con miedo de lastimarla. Con miedo palpó la barrera que aún sellaba su virtud y nuevamente dudó, pero la joven lo besó posesiva y cerró sus piernas alrededor de él, adentrándolo cada vez más en su interior y rompiendo algo que por mucho tiempo había permanecido intacto.

Silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la joven, mientras Draco permanecía quieto. Con ternura, beso sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas con sus labios y dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a su intromisión. Al poco tiempo, la joven dejó de llorar y comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo gemir y gruñir al joven. Se movieron rítmicamente, amándose hasta el cansancio y poseyéndose mutuamente.

Se entremezclaron sus lágrimas y sus silencios. Se vertieron sus sueños húmedos por el sudor y se bebieron lentamente, con pausa y sutileza, disfrutándose, degustándose.

Se amaron toda la noche, sin descanso y sin pausa. Hasta que Morfeo los reclamó en su territorio. Se amaron sin cruzar palabra y durmieron, aún entrelazados, justo, como sus corazones y almas deseaban estar.

* * *

La luz entraba por la ventana de la alcoba, el primero en levantarse fue Draco y se movió levemente, sintiéndose aun atrapado entre las piernas de la joven. Con cuidado de despertarla, salió de ella y se la quedó mirando, al notar como una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, para luego formar un puchero, por su ausencia.

Sonrió altanero, mientras se cubría con una de las sábanas de la cama y la contemplaba en silencio. Completamente desnuda frente a él.

-_Me quedé aquí,_

_Mirándote, sin hacerlo realmente,_

_Observándote, _

_Sin abrir los ojos para concebirlo,_

_Palpándote, en el vacío_

_En la distancia._

_¿Y simplemente que hago?_

_Me quemo la garganta,_

_Ahogándome en palabras sin decir,_

_En medio de taciturnas confesiones,_

_Que no has escuchado,_

_Que no he manifestado._

_Me he bebido tu esencia,_

_Una y otra vez,_

_Humeante y seductora,_

_Amarga y cálida_

_Simple e imperfecta,_

_Pero tuya por completo._

_Te he bebido,_

_Como si de un café se tratase._

_Lentamente, secamente,_

_Dulcemente._

_Así es como te he absorbido._

_Te inhalé,_

_Hace tiempo,_

_Hace tanto,_

_Hace nada, en realidad._

_Porque, ¿Qué es el tiempo?_

_Si no es una superflua concepción de atadura,_

_Un límite, una medida, una cantidad._

_Un marcapaso, _

_Para algo que solo, puede continuar._

_Así te pensé,_

_Así te creí ver._

_Cuan equivocado estaba,_

_Cuan ciego fui._

_Y a pesar de ello, _

_No dejé de beberte,_

_A pequeños sorbos,_

_A modestas cantidades._

_No dejé de llenarme de ti,_

_En mis dosis de irrealidad.-_ recitó el joven mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la joven.

-Porque es tan fácil decírtelo mientras duermes, en vez de estando despierta.- susurró el joven, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de acariciarla. Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, tomando entre sus manos una cámara y sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a sacarle fotos a la joven.

-Draco, podrías dejar de hacer eso.- pidió la joven, con voz suave y apenada.

-¿Desde cuando estas despierta?- preguntó Draco, algo nervioso.

-desde hace muy poco. Pero por favor deja de tomarme fotos, me avergüenzas.- respondió la joven, mientras se cubría con una sábana y lo miraba fijamente, notando la completa desnudez del rubio y sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-No te avergüences, Mía. No hay nada que no haya visto ayer, y no hay nada que no hayas visto tu también.- comentó con jocosidad Draco, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación y seguía tomándole fotos.

-Eres un incorregible, Draco Malfoy.- chilló avergonzada la joven, luego de tirarle una almohada al joven, que le sonrió suavemente. –Y, ¿Mía?- preguntó la joven.

-Me gusta ese diminutivo para tu nombre.- respondió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros. -Además, a partir de ahora, eres solo mía.- murmuró en tono posesivo mientras se colocaba de pie y la miraba fijamente, haciéndola temblar suavemente, mientras una oleada de calidez recorría por completo su cuerpo. Draco enseguida se encaminó hacia el baño que había en la habitación.

-Draco- gritó la joven, recibiendo un aja por parte del rubio, que se encontraba en el baño. Hermione se colocó de pie y se encaminó al baño, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. -Gracias por el poema.- dijo la joven antes de entrar y cerrar tras de si, con llave, la puerta del baño.

* * *

Había pasado dos días desde esa noche y sin poder evitarlo, en un momento inesperado, de esas primeras tardes de otoño, había dejado en medio de su cama una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde junto a un ramo de narcisos y una carta escrita a mano.

Le había pedido matrimonio. Porque el noviazgo sonaba superficial y superfluo. Porque no quería tener algo medianamente formal con ella, como lo era un noviazgo. La quería para él solo por siempre, y sin temor de que en algún momento decidiese irse de él. Aunque si ella se lo pidiese, con el dolor de su alma, la dejaría ir. Porque a pesar de que eso destruiría su orgullo y dejaría su ego por el suelo, ella valía más que su orgullo y ego juntos. Ella valía más que las enseñanzas de su padre, que fue en la mayor parte de su vida, un bueno para nada. Ella valía más, que su vida misma. Ahora tan sólo había que esperar su respuesta.

* * *

_Septiembre 21 de 2000._

_**Se nos casa.**__** Por Rita Skeeter. **_

_El actual heredero y único sobreviviente de la familia Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy ha anunciado su compromiso con la heroína del mundo Mágico, Hermione Jane Granger. Es una sorpresa para todos nosotros que este tipo de compromiso se de por parte de ellos dos, que en un pasado juraron odiarse mutuamente. Pero díganme ustedes señoritas, si la señorita granger no tiene un buen gusto para escoger a sus parejas. Recordándolos hombres por los que ha pasado la joven bruja, entre los que encontramos a Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley y el mismo harry Potter, este es uno de los mejores pretendientes que ha tenido la señorita Granger, si me permiten opinar. Y si fuera poco, hace dos días se ha confirmado haberlos visto besándose en un restaurante a las afueras del Londres Mágico y Muggle. _

_Bueno mis queridas señoritas, es momento de llorar por la perdida de este bombón de ojos grises y cabellos rubios. Ahora tan solo queda desearle suerte en su relación con su futura esposa, y que esta vez, decida con quedarse con alguno de los hombres más cotizados del mundo mágico. _

* * *

-Esa maldita bruja.- murmuró con odio Hermione, mientras estrujaba el periódico entres sus manos.

-Permíteme recordarte, que tú también eres una bruja.- dijo Draco notablemente divertido, recibiendo una mirada seca por parte de su prometida.

-¿Cómo logró enterarse? Solo he tenido tiempo de avisarle a Harry y a Ron, y ahora todo el mundo mágico lo sabe.- dijo la joven, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro.

-Tranquila Hermione.- intentó tranquilizarla el rubio, mientras la abrazaba por detrás. -Eso no importa ahora. Lo único que importa es que tú y yo seamos felices.- añadió Draco, haciéndola girar sobre si misma y obligándola a separar ambas manos de su rostro.

-Tienes razón, Draco.- dijo la joven para luego simplemente atrapar los labios del joven. Al separarse, la joven castaña se abrazó a él y suspiró embelezada, para luego soltarse y mirar con los ojos desorbitados detrás de si.

-Dra…- intentó gritar la joven, cuando se vio interrumpida. De un momento a otro sintió como algo chocaba contra su espalda y de un momento a otro todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

Se levantó adolorido, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Sentía que estab iba a explotar, cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación. Se había desmayado, y no sabía donde se encontraba la castaña.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo, trastabillando varias veces, por el dolor y un súbito mareo que tenía.

-Buenos días, Draco.- dijo una voz femenina tras de si. El rubio se giró y se encontró con una joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Pansy.- saludó Draco, mirándola fijamente y notando el maquillaje corrido y las marcas de lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas.

-¿por qué Draco?- preguntó pansy mientras se acercaba al joven. En ese momento, draco se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, la voz de pansy le fastidiaba y quería callarla.

-Ahora no Pansy. Me duele la cabeza.- dijo el rubio en un gruñido, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué Draco?- repitió la joven con mayor tono de voz, ignorando al rubio, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó Draco, notablemente fastidiado, mientras buscaba su varita entre sus ropas, encontrándola inmediatamente. Si pansy no se callaba pronto, entonces la callaría él.

-¿Por qué esa sangre sucia?- preguntó gritando la rubia, mirándolo con rabia, con odio y con amor entremezclados.

-Te dije que te callaras, pansy.- gruñó nuevamente Draco. -Y a ti no te importa con quien me relaciono.- añadió el joven mirándola enojado.

-De todas las mujeres, escogiste a esa sangre sucia por esposa.- continuó diciendo Pansy, ignorando la mirada de Draco. -A esa inmunda que no te merece. A ti, a un Malfoy. A un sangre pura.- dijo Pansy mirándolo indignada y desesperada.

-Pansy.- murmuró enfadado Draco, con una mirada de advertencia.

-Pero tranquilo Draco, yo se que esa inmunda debió haber utilizado alguna artimaña contigo. Sino, ¿Cómo te fijarías tu en una asquerosa como ella?- continuó hablando Pansy. -por eso, me encargué de ella y tú podrás ser libre de lo que sea que ella te haya hecho.- añadió contenta la joven mientras se acercaba el rubio-

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- preguntó Draco inmediatamente, mirándola fijamente y con los ojos fijos. Lucía peligroso y furibundo, por lo que la rubia retrocedió. -¿Dónde esta Hermione?- volvió a preguntar nuevamente, en un grito.

En ese momento se percató de un bulto que había en el suelo. Inmediatamente se acercó a él y vislumbró a la castaña.

-Hermione.- murmuró preocupado, al notar las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Todo producto de maldiciones. Y él podía decir con certeza cual de todas era, ya que la había vivido miles de veces en carne propia. Todas hechas con cruciatus. Al tocarla la sintió tibia, pero su pecho no se movía y sus mejillas habían perdido su color y se encontraba algo tiesa. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. -Hermione.- murmuró cuando sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. -Hermione.- repitió más duro, negándose aún a aceptar la verdad y rozando la piel de sus mejillas, que poco a poco perdían la calidez tan característica de ella.

-Hermione.- gritó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la joven.

-No entiendo porque te pones así, Drakito.- murmuró contrariada pansy, para luego mirarlo seductoramente. -Si solo era una inmunda. Una escoria.- añadió con tranquilidad y restándole importancia. -Ahora eres libre de ese maldito compromiso, ya que la maldita de la come libros ha muerto.- completó con gusto, saboreando palabra por palabra, sin notar como los puños del joven se tornaban cada vez más blancos por la fuerza.

-Maldita.- gritó Draco, mirándola fijamente. Sintió ira ciega al escucharla hablar así de ella, de su pequeña niña. De su hermione. De su _Mía._

-_Sectusempra_.- gritó Draco, apuntándole a la rubia justo en el pecho. Notando como la mujer se retorcía en el suelo del dolor y como se abrían heridas sangrantes. Caminó a paso lento, mientras la desarmaba con un hechizo no verbal. Se agachó frente a ella y le tomó el rostro con brusquedad.

-Quiero que sufras, Parkinson.- susurró con odio el rubio, lo cual hizo temblar a la joven ante la pronunciación de su apellido con tanto desprecio. -Quiero que sufras tanto, que el dolor no quepa en tu alma y en tu cuerpo, por lo que te obligue a terminar con tu existencia.- continuó diciendo en un susurro frío. -Quiero que te lastimes y lastimarte, por todo, por mí felicidad arruinada, por mis sueños destruidos y por _Mía._ Sobretodo por _Mía_.- añadió el joven, mientras le apretaba la mandíbula a ella.

-Y me encargaré de ello. Porque, a partir de hoy, conocerás el infierno.- completó mirándola fijamente y separándose de ella. Sus ojos grises la miraban con odio y con amenaza. Al mínimo movimiento que hiciese, el la atacaría. Y disfrutaría con su dolor, como en antaño. Y la humillaría, la lastimaría y la odiaría.

Si, la odiaría. La odiaría más que a nadie. La odiaría por haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

-_Abuelo, ¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó Alex mirando asombrado a su abuelo._

_-A los pocos segundos apareció un escuadrón de Aurores, que habían sido alertados por el uso de maldiciones imperdonables en el interior de la mansión. Tomaron la varita de Pansy y se la llevaron a Azkaban.- explicó Draco con rapidez. Esa era una parte, que no quería rememorar._

_-¿Y Hermione?- se atrevió a preguntar Alex, algo cohibido de la expresión de dolor que tenía su abuelo. _

_-Ven pequeño, acompáñame a un lugar.- dijo el mayor, bajándolo de su regazo y cerrando el álbum. Prontamente ambos comenzaron a caminar por la mansión hasta dar al campo santo. Se internaron en el interior de este y encontraron la estatua de una hermosa mujer._

_-Esta es la tumba de mi madre.- señaló Draco, mostrando la tumba que tenía la estatua de Narcissa. -Ahora, vamos a aquella que esta allí.- señaló Draco, mostrándole otra tumba donde se podía apreciar otra escultura de una mujer. Una mujer que se encontraba sentada con las piernas al lado de su cuerpo y con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras sus cabellos ondulados parecían ondear libres al viento. _

_Draco sacó su varita y conjuró nuevamente un ramo de narcisos que depositó sobre la tumba de su madre, para luego invocar otro ramo de flores, esta vez, orquídeas y violetas. Alex caminó lentamente detrás de su abuelo y miró con curiosidad la leyenda sobre la fría piedra. Se acercó y vio como su abuelo le tendía el ramo._

_-Alex, ponlo por mí. Por favor.- pidió el anciano, entregándole el ramo, a lo que el niño se acerco cauteloso y las colocó con cuidado al pie de la estatua. _

_Tocó con su manita las letras, mientras las leía en voz alta. _

_Hermione Jane Malfoy._

_19 de Septiembre de 1979 – 21 de Septiembre de 2000._

_**Don't you know, honey,  
Ain't nobody ever gonna love you  
The way i try to do?**_

_-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Alex._

_-Si, a pesar de que no nos casamos. Ella era una Malfoy en toda su extensión. Ella fue mi esposa.- respondió Draco, mirando la tumba con cariño. _

_-Abuelo, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el pequeño, señalando la leyenda que estaba debajo de la fecha de fallecimiento. Draco sonrió nostálgico y acarició los cabellos del pequeño, que se dejó hacer sin refutar, al notar el semblante triste de su abuelo._

_-Es un pedazo de la canción favorita de Hermione.- respondió Draco. –Un día me comentó que esa era la canción más hermosa que había escuchado. Y la cantaba todos los días. Recuerdo, que la última vez que la entonó fue aquel día que murió.- añadió Draco con suavidad._

_-Abuelo.- murmuró Alex mirando al suelo, apenado._

_-Alex.- se escuchó decir de una voz masculina. El pequeño levantó la cabeza y observó a la persona que se acercaba. Se trataba de su padre. De Scorpius Malfoy. -Tu madre te llama. Por favor, ves con ella.- dijo Scorpius recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor, para luego verlo salir corriendo en dirección a donde lo esperaba su madre. _

_-Padre.- murmuró Scorpius, mirando la expresión de Draco. -Es hoy, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Scorpius, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

_-Si, hoy es veintiuno de Septiembre.- respondió el mayor de los Malfoy en tono ausente. Scorpius colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, del hombre más correcto que había conocido en su vida y lo apretó levemente._

_-A ella no le hubiese gustado verte así.- murmuró Scorpius. _

_-Y a mi me hubiese gustado que las cosas acontecieran de otra manera.- respondió Draco con suavidad. -Pero a veces, no podemos evitar que las cosas sucedan.- añadió con tranquilidad._

_-Padre.- murmuró Scorpius._

_-Por favor dame un momento a solas, hijo.- pidió Draco, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hijo, quien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión._

_-Otro año más, Mía.- murmuró con suavidad, mientras acariciaba la piedra. -Otro año más sin ti. Otro año más amándote con locura, porque a pesar del tiempo. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.- añadió con lentitud._

_-Aun te sigo amando con ese corazón de adolescente y con este corazón de anciano. A pesar de las décadas que han pasado.- continuó diciendo Draco, para luego mirar al cielo. -Porque a pesar de todo, **Aún eres el amor de mi vida.- **añadió con simpleza.__  
_

_-Mía, no sabes cuanto te extraño.- completó mientras posaba sus ojos en el cielo anaranjado, que poco a poco daba paso a la noche. _

_-Aww, but it don't make no difference, baby, no, no,_

_And I know that I could always try._

_It don't make no difference, baby, yeah,_

_I better hold it now,_

_I better need it, yeah,_

_I better use it till the day I die, whoa- Entonó Draco con lentitud, y con anhelo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. _

_-Como siempre, nuevamente esta la **magia **que aparece, cada vez que te canto Kozmic blues.-murmuró Draco al terminar de entonar. -bueno Mía, me tengo que ir. Scorpius, Lily y Alex me esperan.- murmuró con suavidad. -Sigo preguntándome, ¿Quién fue el gracioso de hacer que mi hijo se enamorara de la hija de cara rajada?- preguntó con burla, para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión._

_Estaba acercándose a la entrada, donde lo esperaba Scorpius junto a su pelirroja esposa y Alex, cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho y la vista se le nubló. Lo último que logró escuchar y ver fue a Alex gritar y salir corriendo a donde se encontraba, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad._

* * *

_Se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose algo desorientado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó las sienes. Sintiéndolas distintas. Inmediatamente posó su mirada en sus manos y las vio menos arrugadas que hace unos instantes, por lo que posó sus ojos en su cuerpo. Había regresado a ser el Draco de veinte años. Eso significaba que él…_

_-Draco.- escuchó una voz femenina susurrar detrás de él. A pesar de todos los años, nunca olvidaría el sonido de su voz. Sonrió suavemente. _

_-Hermione.- susurró él antes de girarse para reencontrarse con ella, para nunca separarse más._

* * *


End file.
